Master and Servant
by ForeverFallenForeverLost
Summary: Just a short fic. WARNING: Smut, Yaoi, Incest, Lemon. This is my first time writing a detailed lemon. Hope y'all like it. ItachixMadara. No plot btw.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and this is written just for fun.

It wasn't romantic or special. It wasn't fancy. They didn't do things that way. They didn't talk about their feelings. There were no passing glances that made your heart melt. They simply were and that was all. They were together but separate in their way. The younger doing what the older told them.

Itachi knew better than to expect praise for a job well done. Madara did not hope the young boy would look at him as more than what they were. It was simple really. One was the master; the other the student. Though some times the meaning of the word master took on new meaning.

They younger did not begrudge what they were. Itachi didn't feel dirty for what they did. The older often enjoyed the way they were so different in the bed room from in the doujo. Madara was a man you enjoyed power and the Itachi gave it to him. For the younger it was the only time he could let go and let some one else have all the power. Itachi was use to being told what to do but that was different form this.

The boy listened to the others because they were his parents; they wanted what was best for him but he could have defied them. With his teacher Itachi could let go of it all.

Itachi was on his knees. His shirt had been torn off of him and his teacher now stood in front of him with his cock hanging out. The 13 year old boy wrapped his dainty hand around the large organ. His tongue came out to lick it from the base to the tip. Once Itachi reached the tip he took it into his mouth inch by inch gently sucking on it the whole time.

The man above him let out a low grown of pleasure. He began a steady pace. The others cock sliding in and out of his mouth. His pace was far to slow for the Madara's liking. His hand roughly gripped back of the boys head his fingers locking into the long hair. Madara shoves the boy's mouth down on his throbbing dick. The younger gags a little but takes the hint and picks up the pace. Itachi's tongue working the underside as he sucks on the older's cock.

He pulled the boy away letting Itachi fall back onto the ground. Lust was obvious in Madara's dark eyes. He was on the ground hovering slightly over the younger. Madara's hand working to undo the boy's pants. He made quick work of Itachi's remaining clothing. He sat back to take in the image of the younger laying on the floor nude. He spit into his hand and began to rub his hard shaft. Madara's other hand lifted one of Itachi's legs over his shoulder.

He shoved the large organ into the unprepared boy. Madara relished the pained look on Itachi's face. He let the boy adjust to the size of him before moving. Slowly the pain faded and Itachi wriggled a little to inform the other that it was alright to move. Madara started a painfully slow pace. He teased the boy under him with slow shallow thrust. Itachi pushed against him. The older laughed darkly at the boy's efforts. With a disgruntled look Itachi laid back and looked at the ceiling.

Madara noticed this and with a snap of the hips gave a deep thrust causing the boy to cry out. He pulled almost all the way out before giving another quick deep thrust. Madara continued to pull out slowly only to quickly thrust back into the tight heat. The boy's cries filled the air as his sweet spot was hit. The older found himself losing control as his thrusts got quicker. Soon he was pounding into Itachi. The younger could only whimper in pleasure as he felt his orgasm approaching. The older reached down with one hand and began to pump the Itachi's neglected cock. The boy gasped at the touch and soon after came with a soft cry. A few more thrust and Madara found himself cumming into the tight heat. He slowly pulled out. The older leaned over the boy and gave him a passionate kiss before getting up fixing his cloths and walking out the door. Itachi just lay there catching his breath.


End file.
